


Dalton Academy for Girls

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Rachel tired of the less then friendly treatment she receives at Mckinley she decides to join Santana in moving to the new private school for girls. Little does she know what will come of it. And who.Mainly Symtheberry with a side of klaine and brittana.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hi this is my first fanfic so go easy.  
> This is set in Season 3 and Kurt is at Dalton Boys.  
> Santana and Rachel are in friendly terms.  
> Finn never broke up with Quinn.  
> Enjoy!!!

Rachel sat down at her lunch table. Her clothes soaked in grape slush, she really wasn't in a good mood. So when Santana Lopez slumped into a seat at her table, she didn't exactly acted too pleased. "What do you want Santana," she asked, drawing out the words.  
"Well Berry, no need to get so touchy," Santana said. "I'm just here to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime," she continued.  
"What do you mean," replied Rachel. Santana slammed down a booklet on her table. Dalton Academy .  
That fancy boys school Kurt went to?" Rachel questioned.  
"Not just boys, it's becoming co-ed," she said, "so, you in?"  
Rachel went through the pros and cons in her head, the money would be easy. Her family was rather well off and she could always try for a scholarship. The fact they didn't have a slushy machine was also influencing her decisions. What about Finn though. Could she just leave him, after everything they'd been  
She turned her head to see him slobbering all over Quinn, whispering to her.  
Mind made up, she nodded at Santana.  
"I'm in, I guess." She stated.  
Little did she know how big of an effect that this would have in her life.


	2. Before the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N hi, enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think and any suggestions.

"You sure about this Rachel," asked Hiram.   
"Once these papers are signed there's no going back," her other dad Leroy said.  
Rachel thought back to the snide remarks Quinn had made about her nose earlier that day.  
"I'm sure."   
With a flourish, Hiram scribbled down his signature.  
"You," Leroy said "Are officially a Dalton girl.  
Rachel smiled, change will be good for her.  
Just then she got a text from Santana asking if she was going to this event. Attached was a poster for this sort of welcome party Dalton was hosting.  
She confirmed she was going and Santana texted back that she was too.  
Although she had Kurt, she hadn't seen him in a ages and it was nice to have a friend who was a girl.

.........********...........*********.........*******...........********.........

Checking her outfit once more in the mirror, she put on the lavender coloured leather jacket. The dress wasn't too short was it? She pulled it further down so it was above knee length. She was about to call Santana to tell her she was leaving when she heard a honk outside. "Hop in Berry," screeched Santana from inside the car. "Brittany's mums driving."  
Rachel really didn't know Brittany that well but got in anyway. As Rachel started yammering on about how nervous she was, Santana was staring at Brittany.  
"OMG yOu lIKe bRitTAnNy," whispered Rachel to Santana.  
"I do not," stated Santana furiously. But she couldn't keep her cheeks from turning rosy pink and the smile she was trying to hide. Rachel began calculating plans to get Brittany and Santana in a room together when the car jolted to a sudden stop. They were there. She started to walk up the steps to Dalton Academy. She hadn't got far when she heard a familiar voice.   
"KURT," shouted Rachel, excited to see her BFF. But Kurt didn't hear her. He seemed to be in an argument with someone. The other figure in the stairs seemed to say something which made Kurt angry. Kurt drew back his arm.   
"No," screamed Rachel. Kurt went to ram his face into the other guys face, but the other Dalton boy was quicker. He grabbed Kurt's arm and flung him down the stone staircase. Kurt went flying. With a sickening crack he hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!!  
> Please review and tell me what you think and any ideas.


End file.
